


Life is strangely padded

by Abdlshortstories



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Accidents, Diapers, Embarrassment, F/F, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdlshortstories/pseuds/Abdlshortstories
Summary: Max's powers are starting to take their toll on her and some new side affects are rearing their head. Luckily Chloe's around tot ake care of everything
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 25
Collections: short abdl stories





	Life is strangely padded

Maxine Caulfield, better known as just Max, photographer, self admitted hipster, occasional time traveler. It was the last in those accolades that actually had Max in trouble at the moment. You see the more Max used her powers to rewind time, the more sick she felt. Every use gave the girl horrible migraines and bloody noses. She’d just gotten done using her powers to rewind after dropping a plate and shattering it. She really should be a bit more responsible… but it was quick so she couldn’t help herself. It seemed like such a convenient way to avoid a minor bit of trouble. 

You see, She was eating breakfast with her best friend Chloe, they were at the blue haired girl’s house. And Chloe brought up a couple plates of pancakes. Max being the total klutz that she was, dropped the plate on the floor when she went to take it, and spilled maple syrup all over the floor and little shards of porcelain. So with an easy solution on hand, she rewinded. She didn’t think the minor use of her powers would be that draining and yet. “Max?, Max? MAX!” Chloe shouted in Max's face. Max sat up groggily. “Uhh what hit me?” she mumbled feeling weird. She wiped a bit of blood from her nose, and blinked some of the exhaustion from her eyes. Chloe was staring at her kind of horrified. “You pissed yourself dude!” the blue haired punk shouted in shock! Max blinked once then twice and looked down at her jeans sure enough they were soaked and the smell of ammonia filled the air. “Shit!” the brunette photographer cursed under her breath. “I didn’t, I mean I don’t know why this happened!” she cried in horror “I just tried to rewind and” she blushed beat red Chloe went from angry and upset to giggling a bit “alright super Max let's get you cleaned up” the girl said with a reassuring smile… 

...............

That had only been the first in several accidents. Every time she used her powers now even for a second she tended to nearly black out and wet herself. Luckily Chloe had been hovering way more than usual. The blue haired girl has even taken to carrying extra clothes for Max in her bag. Chloe approached Max after class. She’d wet herself on her way to the bathroom because she tried to rewind after tripping. “We need to talk Max” the normally fun loving brash girl said very seriously as she guided Max to her truck to get her changed “you can’t keep having accidents Like this, and you keep getting sicker I really think you need to stop using your powers” she said it very responsibly. As she got Max into her truck and began driving them around town a bit. 

Max frowned “Chloe I,” she froze with a frown. “I don’t know if I can, it's just so easy to go back and fix little things. Chloe sighed “look just promise you’ll try. ”Chloe begged the smaller girl. Max nodded enthusiastically. “You got it!” she said giving a thumbs up with a stupid dorky smile on her face. The two drove in comfortable silence when an all too familiar scent filled the cabin of the truck. “Why would you use them now?” Chloe asked annoyed it just happened in her truck. “Seriously?” Max blushed a deep crimson “I didn’t I swear!” she paused thinking about what just occurred “I just didn’t feel it at all!” She whispered in absolute horror “shit shit!” she cursed with a few tears in her eyes. Was she already too fucked? Did she screw up so bad she was totally incontinent? 

Chloe was shockingly calm. “Alright plan B” she said with a frown pulling into the parking lot of a pharmacy. “You wait right here” she ordered the skinny brunette jumping out of the truck and running inside. Leaving Max squirming in wet pants that were rapidly getting less and less comfortable. “What the hell is she doing in there anyway?” she grumbled She felt the cool arcadia bay air wash over her as the driver side door opened and Chloe hopped in. “sorry for the wait super Max.” she chuckled, dropping a big bag in the middle seat of the truck “what’d you get?” Max asked, trying to peer into the bag when Chloe held it shut while she began driving. “It's a surprise,” the blue haired punk chuckled lightly while they pulled into her driveway. 

Chloe Led Max inside. And they walked right into Chloe's mother Joyce. The olderwoman spotted Max right away. She simply chuckled a bit “again?” Max squeaked in shock and horror “you told her!?” Max said stomping her foot looking even more immature “not cool dude” she said with a bit of a whimper. Joyce just giggled “aww It’s alright Max I was gonna find out eventually, I do the laundry after all” she said with a smile “it’s really not a big deal” she said apologetically. Chloe grabbed Max’s hand “come on, I’m gonna get Max a change of clothes” she said dragging the girl up stairs holding the mysterious shopping bag in her free hand. Chloe pushed Max down on the bed with a bit of force “hey I can MMMPH” Max cried in shock as the taller girl covered her mouth “I know you usually dress yourself but Trust me Max I’m” she paused “we’re gonna try something different” she said with a bit of an awkwardness entering her voice. 

She tugged the Max’s jeans off tossing them and the girl’s soaked panties aside. She grabbed a couple wet wipes from the mystery bag and began wiping the girl’s crotch. This actually made Max squeak again and squirm away from the cool wipes. “Hey!! What are you doing?” the brunette asked the naïve girl not quite catching on just yet. She felt a sprinkling of something and a sweet smell in the air. Then she heard a loud crinkling. And a ripping sound as Chloe opened a plastic wrapped package. Then Max felt something slide under her butt. And then wrap around her bottom It felt soft and oddly plastic like. Chloe stood up admiring her work giving Max an opportunity to sit up and examine her new underwear.

Max touched the front of the new article of clothing as she realized exactly what she was wearing. White bulky plastic, a wetness indicator on the front in the form of a small blue butterfly, and a set of big blue tapes on either side. “Awww not cool dude!” she whined, glaring at Chloe “you seriously put a diaper on me?” she said with a huge pout crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe giggled “sorry baby Max but I wasn’t gonna deal with more wet sheets, besides they make you look hella cute!” she teased Max, who was not liking the sound of being called Baby max at all. “and I was gonna get like pads or something but you’d soak right through ‘em” Chloe defended herself. Max grumbled to herself a bit. Great , just great she’d gotten herself stuck back in diapers… 

At Least things couldn’t get any worse right…?


End file.
